Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards And Love V2
by GuyverZero
Summary: A Young girl being chased by a mysterious force and a ninja show up at a local dirt bike race,the masked racer and ninja appear after beating Odd. Two days later, two new students arrive at Kadic. OCxY, OCxU, OCxO JxA.
1. Chapter 1

-1Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards And Love V.2

Chapter 1

GuyverZero and Demongirldog.

Disclaimer: As in the Original we don't own Code Lyoko or any other copyrighted material.

AN: We start this Fic over a year ago and it has since fell to a back burner well recently I had some new ideas that might just improve the fic slightly. Peace Out and enjoy DBBGL V.2.

Wind International Baked Goods Main Office France.

"Mr. Wind, Michael Knight is hear to see you." A man stated as he entered to main office.

The man behind the desk looked up. "Good send him in." Mr. Wind responded as Michael entered. "Michael is every thing ok with my daughter?" Asked a worried father.

Michael bowed before speaking. "Yes sir she is in the waiting room right now listing to some music." the seventeen year old teen spoke as Mr. Wind motioned for him to sit. "Thank you sir." the teen responded taking the offered seat. "We just came from registering her for the upcoming junior dirt bike rally this Saturday and she is quite excited about competing." Michael responded. 

Mr. Wind nodded his head and spoke. "That's good that she is having fun again, after her mother then her sister committing suicide she became distant from me I thought she would never smile again." The man concluded before asking a question. "Has she spoken to anyone besides you yet?"

"Unfortunately she still wants to keep to her self but maybe this move back to France will help her and attending Kadic to hopefully meet and make new friends will do her some good." Michael stated sitting back in the large leather chair. 

"I see at least she is speaking with you Michael, I have spoken with Mr. Delmas about allowing you a room and being aloud to accompany her to he classes but you will have to do the school work like the others even thought you graduated early to be a bodyguard." Mr. Wind stated looking at the teen.

"Oh well I'm getting paid to sit in a class all day at least there the attacks should go down to nil hopefully." Michael stated looking across the desk. "Is their anything else or should I get her back home?"

"No there is nothing else, take care of my little girl Michael and make sure she doesn't discover you're her older brother." his step father spoke as Michael got up to leave.

"I know right now it would be too dangerous for her to know about me, take care father." Michael said as he proceeded to exit the office.

"Please be safe you two." Mr. Wind whispered after the door shut.

Waiting Room.

As Michael came into the room a young girl no older than fifteen with blonde hair and large blue eye's ran up to him with a look on her face the said "What did you and daddy discus?"

After protecting her since she was thirteen he had grown to understand her with out the need for words. "Nothing important Angel just telling him you were doing good and that you entered the Junior Dirt Bike Rally tomorrow." Michael smiled ruffling said girls hair.

Glaring at the teen for messing her hair up. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Come on lets go check your bike over and make sure it is ready for tomorrow alright." Michael spoke as they walked out and headed to the garage that housed their dirt bikes.

Once at the garage.

"You looking forward to the race?" Michael asked looking over to the blonde girl.

"Yep, can't wait." The young blonde chirped as she headed to the back room to change into some overalls to work on her bike.

"Alright after were done with this we'll get some training in before bedtime. Ok?" Michael spoke as he was changing in his own room.

"Gotcha work on the bike then train." Angel grinned as they began to check her bike over changing out parts that looked worn down. "Hey Knight what do you think of going to Kadic?" she asked wiping the excess motor oil off her hands on to the leg of her overalls.

Knight sighed and looked over at her. "Honestly the thought of having to attend classes again makes me sleepy." Knight grinned getting her to giggle.

"Well at least you can pass it with ease." She stated whilst still giggling.

"True but you should try and make a few friends while you're their too you can't continue to only have me as a friend you know that when your eighteen I have to leave to go back to the Dragon Village to take Master Ryu's place to pass on the style of the dragon ninja." Knight spoke as the blonde girls face turned sad.

"Why do you always bring that up?" She shouted as tears formed in her eye's.

"Because I won't you to find some one that will take care of you when my time as your bodyguard is up, but know this I will always be your friend never doubt that ok." Knight spoke as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"I know that but your like family to me and I don't won't you to go." the girl sobbed.

"I don't either but I was chosen to succeed my master and I must to ensure that his families style of fighting does disappear, and I am honored that you consider me family as I consider you my sister so come on now dry those eyes and lets get ready for some training ok." Knight smiled as she let go of his neck.

"Thanks Knight I know you have to go but I guess that you have been the biggest constant in my life you always let me vent my anger or sadness on you and you never got mad once like the others." Angel smiled wiping the last tear away. 

"And I'll always will now go get ready." Knight chuckled.

"Alright Knight I'll be ready in a minute." the blonde haired girl spoke still smiling as she went to get her training gear.

"_I just hope you make some friends this time find some one to let in to your heart." _Knight thought as he went to prepare himself.

The next day.

"You ready?" Knight asked as he was in a pair of baggy black ninja pants that went into a pair of ninja tabi that had medical tape coming out of them to mid shin with a tight black long-sleeved shirt with a combat style black flak jacket on over it with medical tape wrapped around his forearms down to the knuckle of his fists and a black ninja mask covering his lower face and a black bandanna covering his hair and dark black sunglasses covering his eye's. (AN: the arm wrappings are like Lee's on naruto the pants, shirt, face mask and jacket are like Kakashi's only all black and the bandanna is from Ibiki.)

"Yeah it just that none of these riders look like a challenge." She whispered back.

"Well I did teach you to ride." Knight smirked behind the mask. "But why did you want to enter the race using my last name?"

"I didn't want anyone to take it easy on me cause I'm a girl, that and I am going to try and make friends at Kadic and there is a high chance that most of the people here attend Kadic." Angel stated from behind the deep blue helmet, as she was wearing a custom racing uniform for dirt bike racing hiding all traces that she was a girl.

"All right then take it to them." Knight chuckled as he and her crew pushed her bike to the line.

After the start of the race.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Number 7 Odd Della Robbia is in the lead. Hold it Number 1 Knight just blew past racer 7 at that speed there is no way anyone can catch up to him."

"What the? How can he pass me like that? Where did he come from?" Odd Thought

"The winner is number 1 Knight." I never seen a race like this before." Where did this rider come from?"

"Great race, Odd." Aelita said as Odd sluing his helmet against his bike.

"It wasn't my best." Odd said angry as he stomped around the Pits.

"But you came in second. Better than Nick and William who didn't even finish the race." Jeremy pointed out as Odd continued to throw his tantrum.

Odd looked up to see racer 1 walking by.

"HEY YOU STOP!" Shouted Odd as he started running at the other racer.

"Odd don't start….." Jeremy started to say but to late.

"You know Einstein it's to little to late." Ulrich spoke putting a hand on Jeremy's 

shoulder.

"Let him go maybe this is the attitude adjustment he needs." Yumi stated crossing her arms.

"Ever since Odd won that race three weeks ago, he has been acting a way more arrogant than usual." Aelita said.

"I am surprised William didn't slug him after that last race." Ulrich stated.

"Maybe your right, but now we might wanna go help him." Jeremy spoke pointing out the scene developing..

"Let's go it looks like that racer has big a friend." Ulrich added walking towards Odd and the other two.

"COME BACK HERE!" Odd continued to shout at the racer called Knight.

The Racer and the Ninja looking bodyguard turned to see who was yelling at them.

"What do you want, small fry." The ninja grunted and stepped in front of the racer and folded his arms across his chest making his arm muscles bulge a little.

"I want a rematch." Odd yelled in anger at having been beaten.

"Sorry , but the boss only does one race at a time." The ninja continued to answer Odd.

As he finished speaking with Odd. Both he and the racer turned to walk away.

"I don't mean a race." Odd growled getting to a very weak boxing stance..

"My boss isn't into fighting." The Ninja answered again. "_Jeeze this dork is really stupid I'm twice his size and that boxing stance sucks." _The Knight thought.

"Then he must be a chicken." Odd taunted.

Both the ninja and the racer turned around to face Odd.

"My boss doesn't need to fight you cause that is what I am paid to do!" The ninja growled.

"Well your boss is a wimp." Odd spoke still mocking the racer.

"Odd don't start a fight." Aelita begged.

"Well this racer caused me to lose first place." Odd shouted.

"But that's no reason to start a fight." Jeremy pointed out.

"And he almost made me crash." Odd continued.

While Odd was arguing with his friends the ninja moved in front of the racer.

"This racer didn't do a damn thing to you, but since you really seem to want your ass handed to you. I'll beat some sense into that micro brained skull of yours." The Ninja spoke setting into what his master called Iron Fist style..

Just as the ninja was tensing to strike Odd the racer put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face the racer.

"You wanna fight him?" The Ninja asked.

The racer just nodded yes and the ninja stepped aside.

"See I told ya that racer 1 was a chicken." Odd stated while acting like a chicken.

"Are you sure you wanna fight him?" The Ninja asked casting a side glance at the spine headed teen as the racer nodded. "Well it would be a waste of my training to fight some one that is as pathetic as him so go ahead but.." The ninja started as Odd charged.

"I'LL SHOW YOU !" Shouted Odd as he threw the first punch at the racer.

But the punch never landed as the racer had grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back.

"I am warning you chump. My boss was trained by me." The ninja chuckled.

Odd got up and charged again and threw another punch only to be thrown over the racers shoulder to the ground once again.

"Is that all you can do, that was weak you hit like a girl." odd taunted dusting himself off as he got up..

"You really should let me handle him, boss. This is my job, you know." Stated the Ninja.

The racer just shook it's head no. Odd charged the racer again only to have the racer step to the side and let odd fall on his face.

As Odd hit the ground the ninja started to laugh a little.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY." Odd shouted as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh but it is all that big talk and my Boss isn't even going beyond the basic's of Judo." The Ninja laughed.

Once up he started to charge the racer again ready to strike. He threw another punch but the racer grabbed his arm twisting it slightly and started laying rapid kicks into his stomach.

"Ok I think the runt has learned his lesson. Let him go." Stated the Ninja still laughing a little.

The racer let go of Odd, and watched as he fell to the ground holding his stomach. The racer turned to follow the ninja but only took a few steps before starting to fall to the ground but in a flash, the Ninja turned and caught the racer before reaching the ground.

"Is he alright?" Aelita asked a little worried.

"Yeah Knight just over did it a little." Stated the Ninja now holding the racer in his arms.

"Maybe I was too much for him." Odd coughed out as he was being helped up by Ulrich only for Aelita to walk up to and slap him.

"What was that for Aelita." Whined Odd who was holding his face where she slapped him.

"I did it because you are starting to get way to arrogant for your own good." Aelita snapped hands on her hips. "If that racer beat you like that, think of what the bodyguard could have done?" the pinkette continued.

"She has a point Odd that stance he got into was solid and he probably wouldn't have been as nice has his boss." Ulrich added still supporting his friend and roommate 

"_I hope that Aelita and Knight knocked a little sense back into Odd." _Yumi thought. Watching the racer and ninja leave.

"_I hope that Knight is ok." _Aelita thought at the same time.

Meanwhile in racer 1's pit area the Ninja laid the Racer on a bed and began to speak.

"You know you really over did it out there." The Ninja stated removing the Racer's 

helmet to reveal a pair of midnight blue eyes with tears in them.

"Hey don't cry. I was just worried about you over exerting yourself." Knight said wiping the tears away. "Besides it was funny as hell." Knight grinned as a small smile crept onto her face as she shook her head ok.

"Alright. You should get a little rest while we load up the tools and your bike." Knight spoke as he got up to help work and give out the orders to the crew.

She watched as Knight gave out orders and began to assist in cleaning up sleep soon claiming her.

(AN: As I said at the top this is a rewrite of sorts their will be knew content and such hopefully I can fix some of the holes that we accidentally left in the story, as always read and review and if there is something I can add that would make it better tell or if there are some grammar mistakes and such that I missed with the spell checker. Peace Out from GuyverZero and Demongirldog.)


	2. Chapter 2

-1Code Lyoko

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards And Love V2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WE Own Nothing

(Two Days Later) Outside the class room.

"You ready Angel?" Knight asked watching her fidget and fret a little.

"Kinda but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk with others just yet." She spoke lowering her head.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her why and she won't force it. I'm sure from the sound of her voice she seems understanding." knight spoke placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Besides I'll be right beside you." Knight finished with a grin.

"Thanks Knight I think I'll be ready to talk with others soon." She smiled as they heard the teacher.

"Class, please welcome Angela Wind and Her Bodyguard Michael Knight. They Just moved here from America. Angela, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. 

Hertz asked.

"Ma'am, She doesn't like talking much." Michael responded.

"Why is that Michael?." Mrs. Hertz asked.

"She hasn't spoken since she was 12." Michael said looking over at his charge and sister.

"Well why hasn't she spoken? Did something happen?" Mrs. Hertz inquired.

"Cover your ears Angel." Michael spoke in a gentle voice. 

As requested, she covered her ears and Michael walked up to Mrs. Hertz and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my, poor girl. No wonder she won't talk." Mrs. Hertz said sadly.

"Yeah. I know." Michael said as he walked up to her to let her know she could uncover her ears..

"Oh yeah and Mrs. Hertz she goes by Angel as you have heard me call her and I go By 

Knight." Michael stated.

At hearing this Odd started to glare at Knight with hatred.

"Ok Knight and Angel. Class please be extra nice to Angel." Mrs. Hertz said.

Just as Mrs. Hertz finished speaking one of the girls in the class raised her hand.

"Yes Sissi?" Asked Mrs. Hertz.

"Why do we have to be extra nice to that girl?" Sissi asked/demanded looking at Angel.

"I can't tell you why Sissi. It's personal and leave that subject alone and no more questions either." Mrs. Hertz responded.

"Angel, you and Knight can sit behind Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich, Odd please stand up." Mrs. 

Hertz stated.

Ulrich and Odd both stood and Angel and Knight both went and took their seats behind 

them. Just as they sat down Odd turned and glared at Knight.

"What do you want?" Knight inquired with a raised eye brow..

"How long you had that hair style?" Odd asked.

"About eight years now. Why?" Knight asked narrowing his eye's at the runt in front of him..

"It's cool but needs a little color." Odd stated grabbing a blue permanent marker and 

started to color Knight's hair blue.

"Your dead." Knight growled grabbing the marker from Odd.

"What can you do?" Odd laughed. "Were in a class room." 

"After school the park if your not there I'll come find you and it'll be twice as bad jackass!" Knight growled calmly.

Angel turned to Knight with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't cause any permanent damage to him promise." Knight responded with a smile.

At this she returned to a smile.

A few hours later at the park a small crowd gathered to see the fight between Odd and the 

new student Knight.

"Odd, you really shouldn't have challenged him to a fight." Aelita exclaimed.

"Well he's copying my hair style." Odd stated.

"Odd I was their you've only been doing that massive spike for a few years while he told you point blank he has used that hair style since he was eight, and add to that his is multiple spikes." Ulrich spoke relaying what he heard. (AN: Kinda like Cloud in final fantasy 7 advent children.) 

"That and he is taller than you and probably way stronger than you as well. Remember, he is a bodyguard." Jeremy stated looking at Knight who was walking up with Angel beside him.

"Size doesn't matter." Odd yelled.

"Odd your getting arrogant again." Yumi growled folding her arms.

"NO I AM NOT!" Shouted Odd.

"I'm not gonna fight with you, Odd." Yumi spoke stalking off to the side.

"Odd just shut up." Ulrich added as he left.

"What your siding with him." Odd snarled.

"No, we just don't wanna see you in the hospital." Aelita said as she joined the others..

"He's all show. Bet he can't even fight at all." Odd proclaimed as the crowd was looking between Knight and Himself. "See everyone came to see me wipe the floor with him." Odd smirked.

"_Jeeze what a dork I get the feeling those people are here to see him get thrashed from the way he talks so much."_ Knight thought as he and Angel walked up suddenly felling a tug on his shirt sleeve. "Don't worry Angel I won't hurt him too badly." Knight stated while looking into her eyes sensing she was scared that he would get into trouble.

"Hey are ya gonna fight or are ya gonna stand there all day." Odd taunted.

"Wait here Angel this won't take long and after I am done here we can go get some ice 

cream, ok." Knight smiled as he turned to face the loudmouth..

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hurry up or are ya a chicken." Odd taunted again.

"All right shit stain. That two mistakes you made, now your gonna get it." Knight 

Spoke in a semi dark voice..

"Bring it on!" Odd shouted as he threw the first punch.

Knight blocked the punch with ease and countered with a swift straight punch to Odd's 

Gut causing him to double over in pain holding his stomach. After the punch Knight just 

stood there waiting for Odd to try and get back when all of a sudden sirens started to go 

off. Odd had gotten back up and Knight had him in a sleeper hold when Yumi shouted.

"Stop fighting something's wrong with Angel!" Yumi shouted.

Knight immediately dropped Odd and saw Angel begin to fall to the ground. At this site 

Knight ran to her side sliding on his knees to stop by her.

"Angel wake up!" Knight begged. "Angel come answer me please." He continued while 

holding her in his arms.

He could tell she was getting colder by the minuet. By now Ulrich and the others minus 

Odd came over. Jeremy checked to see if she had a pulse.

"Some one needs to do CPR!" Jeremy shouted.

"Move over!" Ulrich shouted as he began to do CPR on Angel.

As soon as the sirens stopped Angel began to breath on her own again.

"Hold it Ulrich she has a pulse." Jeremy stated.

Angel began to open her eyes a little.

"Angel, you ok?" Knight asked with worry.

As Knight finished speaking she began to cry and grabbed on to Knight's shirt.

"What happened?" Aelita inquired worried for the new girl.

"No clue this has never happened before." Knight spoke as he stood with Angel in his arms bridal style. _"I need to inform he father of this as soon as possible, to see if he has any ideas' to this recent development."_ Knight thought looking down at the sobbing girl in his arms as a pang of sadness hit his heart. _"I wish I could tell you I truly am your brother but till I can find out who is after you I must remain Michael Knight, be brave Angel and it will all work out soon." _ Knight finished as he turned to the others.

"_I hope she's ok." _Yumi thought.

"I'm gonna take he back to her room. Thank you for helping her Ulrich." Knight said 

with a slight bow before turning to go back to the dorms with Angel in his arms.

"Hold it we'll go with you." Aelita shouted running up to Knight.

"Sorry but no, she needs her rest and you all would only hinder that." Knight spoke icily as he finished speaking he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked into Angels face.

"Why can't we come?" Aelita said to Knight's back. "We wanna make sure she's ok." 

Knight was still looking into Angel's eyes and nodded turning to them.

"Ok Angel said you can come with us." Knight spoke turning back around to walk.

A few minuets later we were back at the dorms and were at Angels room.

Knight opened the door to Angels room revealing a fairly large room. The other couldn't 

believe it.

"Welcome to Angels room " Knight stated setting her on the couch.

"Wow this room is huge." Odd exclaimed looking around.

"_Why in the hell did she let him come?" _Knight snarled mentally.

"I didn't know that there was a room like this in Kadic." Ulrich said looking around as well.

"Angel's father had it customized for her to be as comfort able as possible." Knight spoke leaning against the door.

"Knight, can I ask you something?" Aelita questioned turning a little red.

"Technically you just did." Knight grinned as Angel rolled her eye's and Aelita looked confused as Odd and Ulrich snickered a little and Jeremy just shook his head and Yumi smiled. "Alright, alright go ahead and ask." Knight chuckled.

"O…ok Are You to an item?" Aelita asked turning completely red.

"No, I am only her bodyguard. Nothing more. Her father made that clear the day I was 

hired." Knight stated voice becoming slightly hard. 

"Why does she need a bodyguard?" Jeremy inquired as Knight looked over to Angel to see if she wanted them to be told and she gave him a slight nod signaling it was ok to tell them.

"There are some dangerous people that went after Angel's dad and tried to kill him before, he believes that since they couldn't get him they'll go after her instead, as a warning to say that no matter what neither of them are safe. But what the poor bastards didn't count on is me every attempt has been met with equally if not more force than what they sent. They want her or Mr. Wind then it will be over my cold dead corpse." Knight growled causing the others to be unsettled.

"That's horrible." Yumi exclaimed looking at Angel. "Do you know why their after them?"

"We suspect it is just for money but in the world of cooperate businesses you never know who you screwed or bought out and so forth but he has people working on finding them." Knight explained.

" Ok so what does her father do?" Aelita asked.

"He works at Wind Bakery International." Knight responded.

"Your kidding the producer of some of the best baked goods around!?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Well, he doesn't work there, but rather he owns the company." Knight stated.

"You mean he is the big boss?" Odd asked.

"Right." Knight spoke. _"Damn her last name is the same couldn't they put two and two together, Jeeze they would never make good ninja's they can't even seen underneath the simplest underneath." _Knight thought hearing more of their conversation.

"So, she's the daughter of the boss." Yumi inquired looking over at Knight before looking down to hide a slight blush..

"Why doesn't she talk?" Odd asked rather rudely.

"That's none of your business." Knight snapped as Angel wrote something on a note pad and handed it to him. "Tell them the usual please." was what she wrote. "Fine she doesn't speak for personal reasons that she doesn't feel up to explaining or letting me yet just give her time and she will let you in but force the issue and you'll deal with me." the light blonde haired teen spoke handing Angel her pad back.

Just as Knight handed it back she began to write again.

"Yes Angel?" Knight asked as she handed it to him again. " I want some ice cream after dinner tonight please."  after reading it he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich inquired looking at the laughing teen.

"She wants Ice Cream after dinner tonight." Knight spoke wiping a tear from his eye as she handed him another piece of paper. "Invite them too my treat, they seem nice even the jerk I beat up." Was on this one with a small smiley face next to the end.

"Now what did she say?" Odd asked.

"She wants you all to come with her. She said she's buying." Knight stated with a chuckle.

AN: Well a new chapter that has been over hauled is done, I didn't think that it would come this fast. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the first review as always R&R and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Dirt Bikes Bodyguards and Love

By: GuyverZero and Demongirldog

Chapter 3

"So are there any good ice cream shops around?" Knight inquired as they all walked down the dormitory stairs.

"Nino's is the closest and one of the best places around for such." Odd shouted bounding down the stairs. 

"_He's to fucking hyper, why the hell did she wanna invite him, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy and Ulrich ok the hyper active runt jeeze I should have knocked him the fuck out." _ Knight thought watching the idiot bound out the doors and towards the gate followed by the others minus Angel as said girl tugged on the sleeve of his shirt to get his attention for him to face her.

"Where are they going, didn't they see us stop?" 

"I guess they didn't or there to entranced by the buffoon to notice." Knight smirked electing a giggle from the blonde girl beside him. 

"Hey we gotta go this way to leave the campus." Odd shouted waving his hands around.

"Well you can walk butt monkey , and I'll se ya there as for me and Angel we ride in style." Knight grinned grabbing the edge of a trap covering something large.

"What do you think he means?" Yumi asked walking back to Knight and Angel.

"Easy I drive where I want to go." Knight continued grinning as he yanked and the tarp fell to reveal an H-three hummer solid black, with a light black tint on the windows twenty-six inch multi-piece racing CRX rims all terrain radials, with white flames coming off the fenders and low along the door and a gold dragon vinyl looking like is was flying down the door.

"That is amazing." Ulrich exclaimed looking the hummer over..

"No kidding this is cooler than anything I have ever seen." Yumi said.

"Big deal so you have a licenses." Odd snorted looking at the vehicle trying to hide his interest. 

"Well then walk runt, but me and Angel are gonna ride. Anyone else coming?" Knight chuckled turning the alarm off.

"Like he said you can walk Odd but were riding." Aelita giggled hopping into the back seat of the hummer followed by Jeremy.

"You three riding or walking?" Knight inquired to Yumi, Ulrich and Odd as he climbed into the drivers side.

"Wait up." Yumi shouted/laughed as she and Ulrich got in followed by a brooding Odd.

"Were all in." Ulrich said as he closed the door.

"Right lets ride." Knight smirked as he fired the Hummer up with a roar.

"Dang! That's loud." Jeremy stated as Knight shifted into reverse.

"Sounds powerful too." Ulrich spoke listing to the rhythmic beating of the pistons firing in the engine.

"Got that right, if the people that are after Angel attempt to come after I can out run their asses in this, eight-hundred plus horses, 200 jet shot of direct port nitrous a stage three supercharger with blow off valve bullet proof windows and plated armor doors fenders and frame the thing is pretty much a damn tank just more speed." Knight grinned as they were heading down the road felling a tug on his sleeve as Angel pointed to the stereo. "Oh yeah and Angels addition a high end digital radio with a with a one-hundred and sixty gig hard drive to store our music." Knight added as he turned it to metal and played Click, Click, Boom.

"How can anyone listen to that shit." Odd griped as Knight turned it up louder.

"That would be me jack ass." Knight growled as Angel shot a dirty look at Odd for insulting her friend and music preference and Knight for his language.

After around ten more minute's Knight was pulling into the parking lot of Nino's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hold your horses Angel I'm coming." Knight chuckled as said girl was pulling the larger teen towards the door.

"You sure you two aren't a couple?" Yumi asked watching the scene unfold.

"Very sure she is more of a family member." Knight continued as they were inside now.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Asked the clerk.

"Yeah. An extra large extra thick chocolate shake with a shot of cherry syrup and strawberry syrup and Angel here wants.." Knight started turning towards said girl.

"What do you think I want, Banana split all the way." Was what Knight saw on her face as it split into a grin.

"Alright she wants a Banana Split all the way with a cherry on each scoop of Ice cream." Knight finished as she handed him her note pad.

It read. "Let them order what they want. Remember this is my treat."  Knight read and handed back the note pad and said. 

"Ok, Angel told me that you could all order what every you want this is her treat." Knight as they all told the clerk what they wanted.

Minute's later.

"Too bad they don't have pizza and anchovy flavored ice cream." Odd stated eating a Triple chocolate sundae with fudge.

"Nasty little bugger." Knight muttered drinking his shake. _"Jeeze he retarded, shallow, and an all around jack ass." _ Were Knight's thoughts as he listened to the others discreetly.

At Odd's comment Angel looked at him and smiled. _"What freak and weirdo no wonder Knight wants to throttle him." _Were Angel's thoughts on Odd.

"I think someone likes Odd." Whispered Aelita.

"I think so too." Jeremy whispered back.

"_Angel like Odd jeeze are they blind?"_ Knight thought looking at the two. _"But I have also been around her so long that I know what she is thinking almost, Probably thinks he's kinda weird but she is too nice to say it thought I ain't." _ Knight snickered silently watching Odd walk over to a game machine.

"Great the new MX Extreme Challenge." Odd shouted as he had inhaled his sundae.

"Damn it I was hoping he wouldn't spot that." Ulrich sighed shaking his head.

"Anyone wanna race me?" Odd asked arrogantly looking at everyone.

"I'll take ya on." Knight smirked finishing his shake. As they both dropped a coin into the machine and in no time Knight had taken the lead.

"No way! how the hell can you be in the lead." Odd growled getting mad. As Knight subtly changed heading to crash..

"No way." Knight sighed getting up. As Angel approached and looked Knight in the eye as to say.

"You let him win, and you'll tell me why later as for right now my turn." Said girl grinned

"So you gonna smoke his ass?" Knight whispered as Angel glared at him but shook her head yes.

"Who's next to bow down to the king?" Odd smirked.

"Angel is, ya runt." Knight stated dropping another coin into the machine.

"Girl or not I'll still beat her to prove I am the best." Odd smirked dropping his own coin in.

"_Damn this kid is full of himself, light'em up and burn'em down Angel." _ Knight thought with a smirk.

"Hey Angel the green flag has already dropped." Ulrich stated walking up behind her. _"She's definitely cute, but I think Knight might drag me to a dark ally and beat the hell out of me." _ Ulrich thought watching as Odd now had a fifteen second head start.

"She knows. She just giving him a head start." Knight spoke with a yawn knowing what was gonna happen.

And true to his thoughts she took off after thirty seconds after Odd setting new speed and time records for the course. 

"Wow! She is good. She already caught up to the other racer after giving him one hell of a lead.." A boy stated that had just walked up to see the race.

"_No way in hell! She was at the start line just a few seconds ago how the hell is she this good." _Odd thought as she was now just one point two seconds behind him and gaining..

"_Amazing she is racing just like the racer called 'Knight' this past Saturday, come to think of it Knight was racing the same way." _Aelita thought watching as Angel blew by Odd to win the race.

"Looks like ya got smoked there half pint." Knight snickered as Angel gave a V for victory.

"That was sooo cool there's no way anyone's gonna beat that time." Stated another boy who was watching.

"Amazing, she played like she has ridden before." Stated the Clerk who had walked over. 

Angel just blushed under the praise and grinned.

After the Race ended with a sulking Odd and a very long ride back cause of said sulking little prick they arrived back at Kadic.

"We had fun gotta do it again sometime." Knight spoke as they all got out of the Hummer. _"It's gonna rain soon." _ Knight thought looking up slightly to see the dark storm clouds coming in.

"Whatever." Odd pouted stalking off to his room.

"Sorry I guess the loss at the dirk bike rally this past Saturday has gotten him down." Ulrich explained as he ran off after his friend and roommate waving backwards as he ran.

"Ulrich's right normally Odd is a lot more fun to be around." Aelita added.

"I know but he needs to know that no matter how good you are at something there is always someone better and 'Knight' from Saturday proved that." Jeremy stated as he and Aelita walked off.

"Uh see ya tomorrow Knight, Angel." Yumi smiled as she started to walk off just as the bottom let out on the approaching storm. _"Just great, by the time I get home I'll be drenched and end up sick." _ Yumi thought as she started to trudge on.

And as it started to rain Angel tapped Knight on the arm with a look say. "Offer to take her home." After seeing the look Knight nodded then spoke.

"Planed on it she would get sick or worse if the storm picks up before she got home." Knight smiled lightly. "Hey Yumi! Come on and get in I'll give ya a lift home." Knight smiled walking back to his hummer.

"It's alright I don't wanna burden you." Yumi responded as she thought at the same time. _"Thank you Knight."_

"It's not a burden and Angel would flog me if I didn't plus I was brought to always make sure a lady gets home safely." Knight grinned flirting a little as Yumi blushed.

"_Blackmail material." _ Angel grinned internally.

"If, your sure." Yumi spoke trying to fight down the heat rising to her cheeks making her way to the hummer.

"No problem I enjoy driving it is kinda relaxing to me." Knight said now smiling.

The drive to Yumi's house was filled with pointless chatter and jokes of all kinds as they went down the rain soaked road.

"Turn right here." Yumi spoke pointing to the second drive way on the left. "Thanks again Knight, Angel." Yumi smiled as Knight handed her his umbrella.

"Don't worry about it if ya ever need a lift give us a call I'll be glad to pick you up." Knight spoke with a light smile. "Besides Angel prefers that I am nice to people."

"Then why are you always insulting Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Aside form the fact that he used a permanent blue magic marker on my hair when I first met him or that he continually glared at me through the first day I was at Kadic, or that he decided to be an all-around ass." Knight spoke listing off why he didn't like Odd. "Other than that he just seems to get on my nerves fast than any one I have ever met." Knight continued. "But if he tones it down I'll make the effort." He finished.

"Here's hoping." Yumi grinned as she got out and made her way to the house.

After Knight and Angel made sure she got in safely and waving the left back for Kadic.

Meanwhile in Aelita's dorm.

"_The way she raced was so much like Racer 'Knight' from this past Saturday. She used the same style of racing that Racer "Knight' used against Odd." _Aelita thought as she was laying in bed. _"Thinking about it Knight was racing the same way till that slight move he made at the end to let Odd win, but they were the same if not better than Angel's and racer 'Knight's' form." _Aelita thought as she drifted off to sleep.

In Angel's Dorm.

"Why did you let Odd win against you?" Angel huffed as she came out of her private shower and restroom dressed for bed in a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants with Sakura petals on them and a oversized for her tee shirt.

"_Jeeze quit stealing my shirts" _Knight thought as he answered "From the scene he made Saturday I didn't want to deal with it or him cause this time I would have hurt him." Knight explained.

"True I guess that was a good idea I can't believe that Jeremy and Aelita think I like him. Angel said making a gagging sound. As Knight chuckled. "But another question why didn't you enter the race you could have dominated it." Angel inquired as she slipped under her comforter.

"You know that I would have had an unfair advantage over them seeing as I have been riding longer and taught you to ride like a pro and they couldn't beat you, so why bother with them." Knight spoke tucking her in.

"Another good point." Angel laughed a little as Knight made his way to the door.

"Ok time for you to get some sleep." Knight spoke opening the door and cutting off the light.

"Ok Good night." She spoke snuggling down into the blanket..

"Before I forget the principle said tomorrow is a teacher work day so we have the day off, wanna sleep in or come with me to the park so I can get some training in?" Knight inquired half way out the door.

"The park of course watching you train is cool, do you think I'll be able to do those kinda moves soon?." Angel inquired tilting her head to the side.

"Keep training and you will, and I'll come get you at about nine am." Knight finished waiting for a response..

"Got it Knight see ya then." Angel grinned as Knight walked out and close the door.

The walk to Knight's dorm.

"_Well at least their haven't been any attacks on her yet." _ Knight thought making his way down the stairs. _"But I get the feeling that something dark is watching her something malevolent." _ Knight continued as he entered his room. Upon entering his cell phone rang. "Sir." Knight stated as he answered the phone that only Mr. Wind used when he needed a secure line. " Are they sure Sir?" Knight asked. "Damn it alright sir. I will be discrete about it around Angel." Knight continued speaking with his employer and step father. "Of course Sir, Good bye Sir." Knight finished as he closed his cell phone. _"FUCK I didn't think they would find out where she is this soon." _ Knight growled as he prepared for bed. _"Game on assholes you want her ya got go through the Dragon first." _ Were Knight final thoughts as he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

AN: Well here is the renovated chapter three hope I am doing better this time around with it, if not review and tell me what I can do to make it better, as always read and review flame if ya want just make is constructive, got no time to deal with as hole reviewers. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Dirt bikes, Bodyguards, and Love V.2

By: GuyverZero and Demongirldog.

Chapter 4

"Leave her alone! Damn it, Don't hurt her she hasn't done anything. Knight snarled. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKERS." The young ninja shouted

A guy with no face had Angel by the throat on the bridge of an old factory.

"Don't worry about me big brother take care of daddy." Angel spoke tears rolling off her face as she was thrown from the bridge.

"NOOOO ANGEL !" Knight screamed as he sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat, _"What the fuck, I gotta make sure nothing happens to my little sister." _Knight growled mentally as he looked at his alarm clock. "Shit I slept longer than I wanted to." he sighed as he got up to perform his morning rituals of shower brushing teeth and so forth. "Ah so much better." Knight grinned pulling on a red Karate Gi and some shoes. (AN: Like Ken's from street fighter.) _"Now to go get my sister and were off." _

Thirty minuets later the park.

"nine-ninety-seven, nine-ninety-eight, nine-ninety-nine, one thousand." Knight called out doing vertical slashed with his bokken . "You ok up their?"

As she was about to answer another voice rang out.

"Knight your cell phone's ringing." Ulrich spoke as Knight picked it up and saw the name on the Id.

"Thanks man, can I ask a favor?" Knight inquired after letting the phone go to voice mail.

"Sure what do ya need?" Ulrich asked.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Angel for a second while I call back my friend in Japan." Knight spoke placing the bokken in the belt of his Gi.

"No problem Knight, where is she?" Ulrich asked as he started to look around only for a shoe to hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch what the.." He started as he looked up only to be nailed with her other shoe in between the eye's

"Should have mentioned she is damn accurate when throwing stuff." Knight laughed walking up to the tree.

"Man that smarts." Ulrich whined holding his head.

"Ok I gotta make a quick call, so while I am away Ulrich her is going to keep an eye on you alright." Knight stated raising his arms up to help her down as she gave him a look that signified she understood..

"Got it Knight." was what She got across with her eye's before they got a mischievous gleam in them. "GERONIMO!" The girl grinned as she leapt out of the tree at Knight hoping to bowl him over only to be caught. _"How does he always maintain his balance?" _she growled in her head.

"Because I am trained too." The ninja teased as she puffed out her cheeks. "all right now I'll be back in a few." as she acknowledged she heard him.

"Wow does he always train like that?" Ulrich asked impressed that their was someone that skilled around.

As Angel just gave him a look. "Well duh he is a ninja."  as she shook her head to say. "yeah he does"

"I gotta ask him for a spar one day." Ulrich grinned as Angel giggled a little. "So what are your likes?" the brown haired teen inquired as Angel grabbed her pad and began to write handing it to him after a minute.

It read. "Training with Knight, listing to all kinds of music, writing poetry, and sometimes going dirt bike riding with Knight for some extra fun."

"Wow you do lots of stuff." Ulrich exclaimed after readying it as Angel grinned shaking her head as a group of older teens and a man in a suit walked up.

"Ah what a touching site." The man in the suit chuckled darkly.

"What do you want?" Ulrich growled settling into his Penchek Silat stance.

"Give us the girl and we wont put you in the hospital." The leader stated.

"No way in hell would I hand her over to you, slime balls." Ulrich spoke getting ready to

fight, "Angel get ready to run." Ulrich said but instead she settled into Knight's chosen style. _"That stance it is the same one that the ninja bodyguard of 'Knight' used."_ Ulrich thought catching her stance out of the corner of his eye.

"So your gonna fight, and here I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but instead we get to do it my favorite way the hard way." The man drawled out smirking. "Get the little bitch and tear him apart." he finished as few of the teens approached grinning.

"Run Angel!" Ulrich shouted as she stood unmoving still in her stance. _"Why aren't you running?" _Ulrich thought as one of the older boys spoke.

"Running from us is useless, we have more than enough man power to catch her and beat you into the dirt." boy smirked showing that they were surrounded on all side.

"_Knight hurry up, these guys are creeping me out."_ Angel thought though she didn't show her fear outward as they teens charged.

"_I wont be able to hold out long against this many opponents." _Ulrich thought ducking a punch and countering with a sweep kick and a drop toe hold causing his opponent to face plant in the dirt.

"Your letting a girl fight for you, your pathetic." Another one laughed only to be kicked in the jewels by said girl from behind as he went crossed eyes holding his best friend.

"_Asshole I'm just as good, forget that I AM better than YOU." _She mentally taunted before she felt a sudden pain in her neck and her world went black.

After seeing this Ulrich redoubled his efforts in the fight taking out two more opponents before their leader spoke.

"Enough of this shit, keep an eye on the little bitch while I teach this bastard respect." The large man growled walking forward.

"You sure I mean your paying us to do this why not just sit back and watch the show." One of the teens smirked as they still had the fastest escape routs blocked and now had Angel guarded.

"Your being paid to follow orders now shut up and keep an eye the girl while I deal with him." The man snarled causing the teen to back up and do as he was told.

As Ulrich was dealing with his third opponent the leader of the group grabbed Ulrich around the throat from behind lifting him off the ground. "Listen here you little shit, if you had left like a good boy you might have lived to see tomorrow as it sets now your not so lucky." The man whispered causing more panic to course through Ulrich's veins.

"_Damn it gotta get free." _ Ulrich screamed mentally as the air flow was being cut off when suddenly he could breath again and caught sight of their savior before passing out.

"What the hell happened!" one of the teens shouted seeing their Boss laying on the ground bleeding from the back of his head with a guy in a red karate gi standing over him blood on the bokken in hand.

"If you bastards are smart you'll run NOW!" Knight snarled as he turned to face them eye's narrowed on them.

"What ever douche bag theirs five of us and only one of you." One of the more arrogant teens smirked as he charged ahead.

"_Your funeral shit for brains." _Knight thought as he took a firm cross grip on his bokken and slashed out across the teens face with and audible crack his nose began to pour blood as it was now shattered and from the pain passed out.

"That was a simple slash any one else wanna piece." Knight growled darkly at the remaining four.

"Come on if we all go after him we can take him." another one shouted as they agreed and charged.

"Morons." Knight sighed as they drew closer.

And in a flurry of slashed each of them were disabled suffering multiple broken bones, bruises and cuts all over them. "Oh well hope you learned not to fuck with the dragon." Knight smirked as he turned to check on Angel only to have his bokken tore from his grasp and shattered by the man he first struck.

"You're the little shit that struck me from behind and then didn't wanna fight." The man growled glaring at Knight.

"Well I kinda thought I used enough force to knock you out so I forgot about ya." Knight grinned as said man's face contorted in rage.

"You little bastard I'll kill you." The man howled charging Knight.

"_What a dick weed." _ Knight thought as he blocked and dodged all the sloppy punched and kicks. "If this is all you have your wasting my time bitch." Knight growled as his darker tendencies began to surface.

"Damn you hold still." He snarled as he threw a hard roundhouse at Knight's head only to miss and get caught with a vicious upper cut.

"_**Sho-Ryu-Ken**_**." **Knight thought as he forced some Chakra into his technique watching as some of his teeth were knocked out..

"You little fuck!" The man got out holding his profusely bleeding jaw.

"Ain't nothing small about me dobe." Knight smirked dropping into Iron Fist again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." The man snarled throwing a shoddy punch only for Knight to grab and twist his arm slightly and start laying Chakra enhanced kicks to his abdomen After around fifteen kicks he let the man go watching him fall but quickly get back to his feet.

"How the hell can you be so powerful?" the man snarled struggling back to his feet.

"Why do have power because I have someone dear to me someone I would give my life for and not for pay but because she is my friend." Knight spoke resettling into his stance.

"Even so you snot nose bastard your not armed I am." The man smirked as best he could with missing teeth and drew a military field knife.

"If that's all you have I ain't impressed." Knight spoke looking down to see his training bag and the handle of his dragon sword sticking out. "Cause mines bigger." Knight said grabbing the sword and unsheathing it holding the sword in a cross grip to decapitate the man,

Dropping the knife the man began to speak. "I give, don't kill me." The man pleaded as Knight raised the blade above his head ready to bringing it down when Angel wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his back crying.

"No more please no more Knight." Angel cried praying he would listen "Please don't, just let it go."

Resheathing the blade Knight sighed. "Sorry I got carried away their." he spoke softly loosening her grip around his waist and taking her into his arms and letting her cry it out while he spoke. "Come on it's over we need to check on Ulrich." Knight spoke as he heard others approaching and saw the man running away..

"What happened?" Yumi shouted running up to them.

"An attack on Angel." Knight stated walking over to Ulrich.

"Is he ok?" Angel inquired catching the others off guard.

"Yeah, he is just out cold right now." Knight said after checking his pulse.

"That's all well and good but we saw someone calling the cops and they should be here soon, you need to get out of here." Jeremy spoke as they heard two cop cars screech to a halt in the park's parking lot.

"Shit too late." Knight growled grabbing his training gear and broken sword while looking around for some where to hide. _"There that'll do." _Knight thought eyeing a tree with a massive amount of hiding space in the branches. Shouldering his training gear getting ready to leap only to hear Angel call out.

"Knight you have to take Ulrich with you or they may believe he was trying help these jerks." Angel asked as the others still weren't saying anything about her speaking.

"Almost forgot, got it. Angel." Knight spoke shifting his gear and slinging Ulrich over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and leaping straight up into the near by tree

"Amazing." Yumi gasped

"Excuse me, we got a concerned call about a massive fight happening here." An Officer asked walking up to Angel and the others.

"These teens were fighting here when we arrived." Angel spoke with a look of pure innocence plastered on her face.

"I caught sight of a man in a suit running from here he looked injured maybe he was part of it." Aelita spoke with the same look.

"Did any of you get a good look at the man? The other officer asked.

"Sorry Officer I was more concerned with staying out of their way." Odd stated to the cop.

"And you son?" The cop asked turning to Jeremy.

"Me either sir sorry." Jeremy spoke as innocent as well.

"If that's all then you kids should head back home." The officer spoke as he and the other cop left back to their cars to call for an ambulance.

"Sorry we couldn't be of more help." Aelita said as the cops left.

"All clear Knight you can come out." Angel called up into the tree.

"Finally." Knight said jumping out of the tree landing as Ulrich regained consciousness.

"What the, let me go jackass before I beat the crap out of ya." Ulrich growled hitting Knight on his back.

"Ok. Monkey butt." Knight grinned dropping said teen on his butt.

"Angel, where are you if you hurt her I'll rip you jerks apart." Ulrich spat trying to get to his feet.

"It's over Ulrich." Yumi spoke helping him stand. "Knight took care of them.

"He did?" Ulrich asked as he looked around seeing the shape the other five were in. "Man I barely took out two of them." He finished as he saw the one Angel had nailed in the sack still in the fetal position.

"From what we caught Knight can fight better than anyone I have seen." Jeremy spoke still surveying the carnage.

"No shit messing with her is a sure fire way to get your ass handed to ya." Odd stated. _"Damn had he decided to fight all the way he could have really hurt me." _Odd thought as he decided to try and stay on Knight's good side.

"Man wish I could have at least seen it." Ulrich spoke still being supported by Yumi.

"From the look of things their gonna need a lot of recovery time." Aelita added as one started to wake.

"M…m…monster." the teen chocked out.

"Night night bitch." Knight growled kicking the teen in the head sending him back to the realm of unconsciousness.

"Wasn't that over kill Knight?" Angel inquired throwing a slight glare at him.

"Nah I would say just enough kill but in this case just enough to get my kicks." Knight grinned as she rolled her eye's. "Enough chit chat we need to vanish before the cops get back with the EMS for these short bus fuckers." Knight growled as they began to leave via another exit away from the two cops. _"Fuck I am not looking forward to informing father about this." _ Knight grimaced as they made their way back to Kadic. "Alright you all saw nothing got it." Knight stated/growled.

"Don't worry you and Angel are our friends now your secret is our secret." Yumi smiled as they parted ways.

"Knight you didn't have to be so mean to them about that." Angel spoke as soon as they got to her dorm room.

"Sorry, but I have never had to deal with people seeing me fight like that even you haven't I never wanted you too." Knight sighed running his fingers threw his hair.

"I didn't see much just that you were about to kill that man, would you have killed him?" Angel inquired. _"Please say you weren't, please." _She thought while waiting on his response.

"I know you want me to ease your mind and say I wouldn't have, but you know what I am Angel I am a trained killer, a shinobi, I have trained to kill and I have made my first kill already." Knight spoke as Angel teared up.

"When?" Angel asked as a few tears escaped.

"You really sure you wanna know?" Knight inquired.

"Please, I don't want to know but I have to." Angel got out voice breaking a little.

"Remember when you first met me after that kidnapping incident when you just turned thirteen?" Knight started.

"Yeah, you mean the people that took me?" Angel gasped covering her mouth.

"Yeah as I arrived I over heard them, they were gonna." Knight spoke but broke off before he finished the sentence. "Well I lost it, it was your birthday and they were gonna do that to you and I lost it, they didn't deserve to live." Knight growled lowering his head.

"I forgive you." Angel spoke wrapping her arms around him. _"He killed to protect me, I know now that who ever is after me would just as soon kill to get me so I can't hate you for having to go that far either." _Angel thought releasing the hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that." Knight spoke as he turned to leave.

"It's all right I said I forgive you besides who ever is after me would kill to get me so I can't ask you to hold back either or daddy would lose the last family he has left." Angel smiled sadly knowing more life would be lost one day.

"For you I will try and not kill ok." Knight stated stopping at the door. "If they can't fight back I will leave them for the cops but if they persist then I will do what is needed to ensure your safety and life." Knight finished as Angel spoke again.

"Thank you Knight." she smiled wiping a stray tear away.

"Get some rest then we'll go get lunch alright." Knight spoke as he left.

"_Thank you for being truthful with me Knight." _She smiled going to take a shower.

Knight's dorm.

"_Shit gotta get this over with." _Knight thought as he went threw a few hand seals of the old shinobi ways that have been lost over time. "Silencing Barrier Jutsu." He spoke finishing the strand of seal and placing his hands on the floor as a light blue aura crept up the walls and the ceiling. _"Now to report in." _Knight thought grabbing the secure cell phone. "Mr. Wind they attacked." Knight stated.

AN: Updating this fic is a little easier than I thought it would be, hopefully the changes are helping the story some, anyways read and review and let me know. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, And Love V2

Chapter 5

"This is disturbing Michael, I will have this looked into as soon as possible."  Mr. Wind said through the phone. "Take care of her son."

"Will do father, my sister will not be harmed this I swear." Knight said as they hung up. _"By now Angel should be asleep, time to find this old factory from my dreams." _the young ninja thought dressing in the same gear he wore at the track. Before jumping out the window.

Knight had dashed around the city for a few hours looking for anything that resembled that factory to no avail. When he heard a scream.

"Leave me alone creeps." Cried a woman who was being backed into an alley by five big thugs.

"Come on beautiful. Just give us what we want." One of the thugs said eyeing the woman.

"Get away!" She screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Scum." Knight growled readying a Kunai and performing some hand seals.

Four of the Thugs had stopped and were block the exit of the alley while the bigger of the

four was sill advancing on the young woman before hearing a shout.

"**KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"**

"What th…." was all the large man got out before the hail of knives struck.

The thug fell to his knees from the pain of the kunai imbedding them selves into his flesh and in to bones.

"Who's there!" One of the thugs shouted as another went to the downed man.

"Boss what happened?" he inquired seeing all the knives sticking out of the leader.

"I don't know?" He gasped out between the pain.

The woman just stood there shocked that someone had helped her. All of a sudden the thugs heard a noise above them.

"What the? Who's there?" One of the thugs shouted voice laced with fear.

"Leave and you might live." Came a cold response the reverberated off the alley walls.

"Fuck you chicken shit, at least we got the balls to fight like men." another said arrogantly.

"Men you say, a true man would not have attacked a defenseless woman a true man would not be attempting such an unspeakable act." Knight's venom's retort echoing off the walls still preventing them from locating the owner of said voice. "No you five are not men but the lowest of scum, and if you don't leave you will die."

"Big words from a supposed man that is hiding, come out and fight so we scum can show you…" he started as a Kunai pierced his shoulder.

"Fine have it your way." Knight said darker than before.

"Lenny!" One of the thugs shouted as he saw his partner go down.

"If you take him and run now you might save him, the poison is not fast acting but is untraceable." Knight continued in his dark voice as he landed in front of the woman.

"You're gonna pay for that freak." The thug shouted charging Knight.

"Imbecile." Knight growled as he threw another Kunai nailing him in the gut. "That wound is not fatal but it will be if your friends do not take you for medical attention soon." the black clothed ninja said as another spoke.

"Damn. He got Lenny and Trent." The other two thugs shouted as they now charged the ninja.

"After seeing what I did to three of your friends you still choose to fight, admirable but stupid." Knight said grabbing the first to reach him and throw him into a wall knocking the wind out of him.

"Bastard!" the final thug shouted as Knight wrapped his hand around the man throat.

"If I am a bastard what does that make you." Knight snarled as he began to strangle the man. _"I promise not to kill if I don't have to." _ His promise to his sister ran through his head as the man had passed out from lack of oxygen. "Your lucky I made a promise to not kill if it was avoid able." He said throwing the man into a large dumpster. _"Good thing I wore full finger Taijutsu gloves instead of the fingerless one's." _Knight thought as he turned to see the other thug he threw stand back up. "Run and live stay and die." Knight stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Forget it!" He shouted chagrining only to feel the breath leave him again and the sound of his ribs breaking and the searing pain as Knight landed a heavy right hook to his side.

"Scum." Knight snarled again before turning to the terror stricken woman. "Your safe now, call the authorities and wait from them to deal with this scum." Knight said in a gentle manner as to not scare her more.

"Thanks you whoever you. Thank you so much!" The woman shouted as she ran off to find some where safe to call the cops.

"_It is a pity that the human race still can't seem to help one another. We would rather persecute and hate and steal from one another." _Knight thought retrieving the only three real Kunai he had thrown before returning to the roofs and back to his dorm.

The next day around noon.

It had been a long day and Knight and Angel were in the park relaxing when the others walked up.

"Hi Angel, Knight." Yumi said as she got closer.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Knight asked still looking up into the blue sky..

"We were just out for a walk.' Ulrich said, "Oh yeah thanks for saving me from those

Guys yesterday."

"No problem. Angel would have asked me too anyways." Knight stated eye's not leavening the sky..

"Umm, Knight what's the big rag for?" Aelita asked pointing to the large cloth in his hand.

"Oh this. I am waiting on some mail." Knight stated wrapping it around his left forearm.

"Don't cha know mail comes to your room at the school." Odd laughed just noticing Kiwi on Angel's lap.

"Kiwi, what are ya doing out of the room, buddy?" Odd asked the little dog going to pick him.

"We found him wandering around this morning looking for food." Knight stated still looking up at the sky as Odd went to pick the little dog up when Kiwi suddenly snapped at him.

"Kiwi what's the matter, buddy?" Odd said jerking his hand back.

"That's strange. Kiwi's never snapped at Odd before." Ulrich spoke confused.

"He probably did it because there's a sore on his head, that Angel has been tending

to." Knight said still looking up.

"How did he get it?" Aelita asked.

"No clue." Knight said suddenly brining his arm up and a rather large snow white Falcon landed on it.

"What's that?" Yumi asked in awe looking at the bird.

"My mail." Knight grinned causing Yumi to blush slightly with only Angel noticing it.

"_Black Mail!" _The blonde thought as Knight feed the large bird a few pieces of dried beef. Kiwi, at the site of the large Falcon jumped into Odd's arms trying to hide.

"Why don't you just use the mail service the school offers?" Aelita asked.

"Honestly this is faster and it allows me to see my friend more often." Knight said petting the Falcon receiving a low screech of content.

"Wow! So this falcon is your pet?" Yumi asked.

"Kind of she is also like a member of my family you harm this bird and I'll hurt you kinda thing." Knight said removing the small package from her back as well as a scroll from her leg.

"What's that in the box you got?" Ulrich asked.

"Something I ordered from Japan." Knight stated as he sat the bird on Angel's shoulder as he placed the package and scroll into a back pack on the ground.

"We need to get going guys Jeremy is waiting on us." Yumi said.

"Nice talk with you all again." Knight stated turning to the others.

"Before we go can I ask you a question?" Ulrich asked as Knight raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically you just did but you can ask another." Knight grinned as Angel rolled her eye's with a small giggle.

"Very funny, but anyways was it just due to me being knocked around or did I hear Angel speak yesterday?" the brown haired teen asked as Knight looked over at Angel as she stood up.

"You heard right Ulrich I can talk." She said with a grin.

"You can talk?" Odd asked shocked.

"Well no shit Sherlock, what you think she couldn't?" Knight inquired as Angel glared and spoke.

"Knight language." She admonished before turning back to the others. "Yes I can talk I just choose not to." She said giggling at the looks.

"So why don't you speak around others?" Aelita asked as Knight spoke.

"She isn't comfortable talking around a lot of people and for now just leave it at that." He said in a tone that meant drop it.

"Please don't let others know I am talking not yet." Angel asked in a pleading tone.

"It's a promise." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Yeah that and if we don't promise Knight might kick our asses." Odd stated as Aelita popped him up side the head.

"Nah just yours small fry." Knight grinned as Aelita looked at him funny before turning away. "Anyways shouldn't you all go since Jeremy is waiting on you." Knight stated as they left.

Later that day in Angel's Room.

"Can I talk with you Knight?" Angel asked holding something behind her back.

"You know you can, what cha need." He responded turning to face her.

"Where were you last night?" She asked a sickly sweat voice as Knight just looked at her unfazed.

"Sleeping in my dorm." Knight stated flatly.

"Oh so the ninja running around beating criminals with in inches of their lives wasn't you." She said sarcastically showing Knight the headlines of the local paper.

"Interesting, but how can anyone be sure it was a ninja?" Knight asked reading the article.

"The assailants had multiple injuries ranging from blunt force, to stab wounds and strangulation but there wasn't a single shred of evidence on who." Angel said as she took a breath. "Only a ninja could pull that off."

"Ok good point but how does this relate to where I was last night?" He asked again looking up from the paper.

"The assailant that was in stabilize condition said it was a ninja." She spoke getting angry.

"Well as I said I was in my room asleep." he responded calmly

"Don't lie to me. I doubt that there are other ninja here in France." Angel shouted now mad.

"Well I wasn't the only ninja trained in the Dragon Village either, dragon ninja are all over the world." Knight said still holding on to the paper. "So it is possible for another ninja to be here." he finished as Angel sighed.

"I can't prove it was you can I?" She asked looking down.

"No but did you read the rest of the article?" Knight inquired showing her the rest of it.

"No. Why?" Asked Angel.

"Well here it says they were attempting to not only rob but possible rape a women." Knight said as he read off some of the article. 'If it wasn't for that ninja I probably might be dead now as I doubt they would have let me live, to who ever you are thank you from the bottom of my heart.' He spoke reading what was wrote. "Another had this to say about what happened to the criminals. 'I am glad someone has started to teach the hoodlums a lesson. I for one would feel much safer if he kept on attacking these thugs.' "Stated Mrs. Linda Barton." he said reading the quote of said woman as Angel listened on. "Whoever this ninja is he is following the Ninja Code of protecting those that need there help." Knight said as he folded the paper as Angel turned away from him tears forming in her eye's.

"I am so sorry." She said a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey. It's ok, I would have came to the same conclusion you did." Knight smiled turning

Angel back to face him and giving her a hug. "So don't cry please." he asked letting her go. "Besides I got you a surprise." he stated as he face lit up.

"Is it in that box?" she asked looking at said box laying on her bed.

"Yep, I doubt you remember them from when we stayed in Japan for the summer last year but I didn't forget you looking at them and I know you wanted them." Knight said chuckling as she looked between him and the box.

"A gift for me." Angel asked.

"Go ahead and open t." Knight smiled as she snatched up the box tearing off the simple brown paper.

Upon opening the packing find a small oriental style box inside. Opening the box she

found two golden berets shaped like flowers with blue sapphires in the middle of them.

"I remember them they were expensive." She gasped taking them out. Thanks a lot. They're beautiful!" Angel exclaimed throwing her arms around Knight's neck.

"So I take it you like them then." Knight smirked.

"I love them. They're perfect." Angel said still hugging Knight.

"I figured you would." Knight chuckled.

"How did you afford them, they were really expensive?" She asked going to a mirror to try them on.

"I make a lot of money working for your father as you know, well a few weeks ago I got a raise and some cash from some missions I had done a few weeks before I became your bodyguard. So I figured why not." he said as she turned to face him

"Thank you." Angel said smiling.

"Glad you liked them." he grinned as they walked back out of the dorm room.

Just out side Angel's window a shadow jumped out a tree to avoid being spotted.

Meanwhile in Jeremy's dorm.

Jeremy was sitting at his computer tapping away at the keyboard. Having trouble

sleeping. He was searching random sites when all of a sudden his eyes got huge and his

jaw dropped.

"No Way, Angel Has A………."

AN: Well here is the rewrite of chapter 5 hope it's good. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, And Love

Chapter 6 V.2

"_I wonder what kinda fun I can have teasing Knight about Yumi?" _Angel thought walking down the hall towards Jeremy's room. _"I know she likes him and I think he likes her as well, but how to make them admit it?" _She continued arriving at the door only to hear Aelita and Jeremy talking.

"I'm not kidding she had a sister that died a few years ago and a brother that hasn't been seen for years." Jeremy said as Angel's eye's went wide and her hand covered her mouth.

"_I have a brother?" _ She thought. _"Why didn't daddy tell me about him?" _She continued tears forming as she heard more.

"I wonder why she hasn't mentioned them?" Aelita asked, as Angel just stood there.

"Not talking about her sister since it isn't something I would want to talk about, but her brother I don't think she even knows about him but I didn't find a name.." Jeremy said as she listened more intently as Aelita leaned in. "His name is Michael." He stated as tears were streaming down her face.

"_Could Knight really be my brother, he's always been so nice just like I thought a big brother would be." _ She thought still listening.

"No way you think that Knight is her brother?" The pinkette inquired

"My opinion, Yes he is." Jeremy began. "He is very protective of her beyond what a bodyguard is."

"Ok. So do you know how her sister died?" Aelita asked as Jeremy nodded.

"It was in a new paper article, Hope Wind daughter of Michael Wind Senior jumped from the fifth floor of her Middle School dieing on route to the hospital." He said as Aelita gasped covering her mouth eye's misting over. "It wasn't long after that Knight became her bodyguard." He finished.

Hearing the rest of the conversation, she could take no more and fled the tears still pouring off her face.

With Knight.

"_I wonder if she want's to do dirt bike riding later this month." _The large spiky haired blond thought walking towards Jeremy's dorm. _"Probably one her favorite pass times, need to see if Yumi and the others wanna ride with us." _He continued with a slight blush at the thought of Yumi riding with him as he arrived at Jeremy's door.

"Yo Einstein you there?" Knight shouted banging in the door.

"Uh give me a second." Jeremy responded. "What can I do for you Knight?" The genius asked.

"Angel said she was gonna stop by here, and I am here to take her for lunch." Knight spoke as Jeremy got nervous.

"She never came by I assumed she forgot." He said as Knight's visage went dark and her grabbed the smaller boy by his shirt.

"Why didn't you call me, she never breaks off a meeting with out telling me to tell the person she was going to meet." Knight growled lifting the boy up. "I told you people were after her and you didn't call when she didn't show up, for a genius you fucking stupid for forgetting that." He growled as Jeremy was shaking. "Damn it." Knight snarled as he took off down the hall not noticing Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi's shocked expression as he took off.

"Jeremy are you ok." Yumi asked as she and Aelita helped him up.

"I messed you bad, Angel didn't show up and I didn't think of the fact that people are after her." The young genius said a few tears falling. "If those people got her I'll never forgive myself." He said as Aelita hugged him.

"Don't worry we'll help." Yumi said as she realized why Knight did what he did as they took off seeing Knight on a cell phone heading out the door.

"Wait up were gonna help." Ulrich shouted as Knight glanced back.

"Hurry up then damn it, I don't have time to waste assing around." He growled snapping the phone shut.

With Angel.

She had been running for a good thirty minuets before stopping at a pond taking a swim.

Getting out of the water she stretched out on a large boulder that was half buried in the sand near the water laying in the sun. "Could Knight really be my brother?" She asked aloud eye's closed. "He is what I always imagined a brother to be like, always looking out for me giving me a shoulder to cry on or an ear to rant to." She continued not noticing the Three large men in suits approach.

"Looks like this is going to be easer than we thought." One spoke as the three blocked her escape routs.

"Wh…Who are you and what do you want." She stuttered a little jumping up fear flashing through her eye's

"Well, our boss wants you dead but he didn't say we had to kill you immediately." The second leered as the other two snickered.

"You sick pig." She growled settling into Knight' Iron Fist style.

"OH look she's wants to try and fight, why not just make it easier and let us do what we won't and accept you death." The third spoke grinning.

"I would rather bite my own tongue off." She snarled charging them.

"Lets just beat the shit out of her then fuck her brains out before blowing them out." the first stated.

Back With Knight and the others.

"_Damn it she's not in the park near the academy nor the woods either where is she." _He growled running down the street.

"Kobera!" Knight bellowed and the falcon responded with a loud shriek as it flew down to

fly by Knight. "Kobera find Angel!" he commanded the Falcon and the bird took to the air to find said girl. _"Please be safe little sister." _He thought as he waited for Kobera to return. After a few minutes Kobera flew back down and let out a series of short shrieks. "Great good Kobera, lead the way he shouted taking off as the others saw him run by following his Falcon.

Back with Angel.

Sweat was pour of Angel as she stood across from the three men various bruises glairing at them.

"For a little bitch you fight good." The first one stated spitting out some blood from a vicious heel kick.

"MY sensei is the best teacher around." She grinned trying to hide the fatigue that was setting in.

"Great sensei or not he isn't here and you gonna die now." The second growled charging forward planting his fist in her gut doubling her over and knocking her out. Before picking her up by the throat.

This was the scene Knight and the others arrived to see.

"_BASTARD!" _Knight snarled mentally dashing forward doing a double clothes line the back of the head to the other two. Making the other turn towards him.

"So took you long enough Michael Knight." The man sneered.

"Let. Her. Go. Or. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Knight roared as the man smirked.

"And what do you think you can do?" The man laughed tightening his grip dropping his guard slightly.

"_There." _He thought dashing forward faster than he had normally in front of others catching the man across the face with a hard right hook followed up by a volley of punched to his mid section causing him to drop Angel.

"Knight, he dropped Angel in the lake." Yumi shouted as Knight turned to see the rings from where she was dropped. Throwing the man aside he dove in swimming down to see his sister not swimming nor breathing.

"_Hold on Little sister, please hold on." _He thought finally catching up placing his feet on the lake floor and scoping her up in his arms and using a little chakra to push back to the surface. As he came up Ulrich and Odd where in the water to help as Knight towards the shore. "Ulrich you know CPR right please you have to help her!" Knight shouted pleadingly tears mixing with the water on his face. As the brown haired teen nodded as he began. but after two minutes stopped as Jeremy felt for a pulse.

"She's gone. He said tears falling from his eyes. _"I killed her, I should have called Knight the instant she didn't show up It's all my fault_. He thought as they all heard Knight shout in sorrow and rage..

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE KEEP TRING DAMN YOU!!!" Knight raged.

"I'm so sorry Knight." Yumi cried placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I failed, I fucking failed." Knight growled pounding his right fist into the ground making a large indent. "I failed her." He finished softly breaking down into silent sobs as he heard his sister begin to cough. Looking down he saw her coughing up water and her eyes beginning to move under her fluttering eyes lids. _"Please don't let this be a cruel joke my mind is playing." _He thought as her eye lids went up revealing the blue eye's of his sister looking into the icy blue of his own. "Your ok?" He asked quietly as she tried to get up.

"_She's alive." _Jeremy thought wiping his eye's as were Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd. "You shouldn't move around to much." He said as she was still looking into her brothers eyes.

"You didn't fail me Knight, I always knew you would come for me." She smiled as did the others present. "And why shouldn't I move to much?" She inquired looking at the tear stained faces of the others.

"When Jeremy checked for a pulse there wasn't one you were dead." Odd said as Knight and Yumi glared the blond midget.

"Check for one now then." Angel said as Jeremy nodded placing two fingers at her neck.

"It's like her heart never stopped." Jeremy stated in shock.

"How can that be possible I gave her CPR, we all saw it she was. Was." Ulrich started unable to finish his sentence as Angel blushed burring her face into Knight's chest.

"It doesn't matter your alive, and that's all I care about." Knight sighed with a grin as he helped her to stand.

"Damn bitch why couldn't you stay dead." One of the two Knight had dropped when he arrived causing Angel to flinch at what he said.

"If you jokers were smart you would have run." Ulrich snapped getting into his silat stance.

"You won't hurt her while were here, so beat jerks." Yumi hissed in her Judo stance as the third man joined his to cohorts..

"Both of you stay out of this." Knight stated in a deadly clam voice that caused all to flinch at the tone.

"Please don't do this Knight." Angel pleaded as Odd and Jeremy were helping her stand and Aelita was hiding behind Jeremy.

"She's right let us help were her friends too." Ulrich stated still ready but looking at Knight only to freeze as he saw the look of a killer in Knight's eye's.

"Stay. Out. Of. This." He said coldly as Ulrich nodded shaking at the feeling of dread in his stomach. "I am going to kill all three of you!" He growled out the hate rolling off him in waves.

"Knight please stop." Angel shouted again.

"You really should let the twerps help." The first guy said watching Knight.

"I need no one when I fight, and like any ninja I kill with out a trace no one will every find your remains." He snarled as the three were still thinking they could win. "Did it make you feel good to attack a girl bastard." Knight snarled slipping into the Iron Fist. "Well did it?!" He roared.

"Attack that little shit!" The first man shouted as the other two charged forward only for one to be hit with a flip kick knocking some teeth out and cracking his jaw and the other to have a gloved fist buried into his guts causing him to puke his lunch and blood up.

"I am going to make you both feel pain like you have never felt before." Knight stated coldly as the guy that got kicked staggered up before feeling his arms being wrenched up behind him. "Scream for me." Knight smirked as he planted his foot in the mans back forcing him to his knee's and applying pressure to both arms as he pulled them backwards.

"Oh my god." Aelita stuttered wide eyed as Knight was torturing the man.

"Shit he's like vicious animal." Odd stated in fear of Knight as they all heard an auditable pop followed by an ear splitting scream as Knight dislocated both arms as he chuckled darkly.

"How do you feel you sick bastard." Knight snarled letting one arm go before brining down his fist one the joint of the shoulder joint of the arm he was still holding shattering the socket eliciting another ear splitting scream before the man passed out from the pain. "That's one, now for you." He stated darkly as he approached the downed man as there leader stood rooted to the spot from fear.

"Please Ulrich, Yumi stop him please." Angel cried as Knight grabbed the man by the foot.

"H…h…h…how?" Ulrich stuttered unable to look away.

"_Is this what happens to those who try to hurt her?" _Yumi thought though afraid but not of Knight but what would happen to those three as they watched him snap the man leg followed by the knee then hip causing the man to scream as well as stomped his other knee shattering it.

"What are you. You freak!" The first man shouted seeing the broken bodies of his to subordinates. "I guess I'll have to finish you since you have to be tired." He grinned forgetting the fear he felt towards the teen.

"You really are stupid." Knight grinned darkly as he stepped of the broken form of the man he just dealt with. "Come then." As the guy charged forward throwing a punch as Knight grabbed the man wrist with his left hand and brining down his right fist down on the mans elbow making it bend both ways as he let go of the man as he clutched his now broken elbow joint. "Since you were the one that almost killed her I will make sure you suffer far more than the other two." As soon as he said that he was in the mans face with his right hand gripping the front of the mans jaw in a claw like hold before repeatedly burying his fist in the man kidney area as well as into his ribs.

"Please no more, you've one." An gel cried out as Jeremy and Odd held her tight to keep her from getting near the two. As Knight proceeded to break the other arm in three places before tightening his grip on the mans jaw dislocating it with a pop before breaking it as well. Before wrapping his hands around the man throat and applying pressure.

"Knight please! Enough! Please don't do it. I can't lose you." Angel cried.

"Why shouldn't I end his life, he was gonna end yours." Knight stated darkly.

"Because it isn't right. Let the cops take him in." Yumi said wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her head on his back. "Don't fall to his level Knight you so much better than they are." Yumi said softly as the others watched on.

"She's right, please stop this Knight you promised you wouldn't kill if you could help it." Angel said as she broke away from Odd and Jeremy as Knight let the man fall to the ground beaten but alive as he turned in Yumi's arms before pulling Angel in with her hugging them both.

"Thank you, both of you." Knight said as Yumi blushed at the contact.

"_This is kinda nice." _Yumi thought closing her eye's enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth.

"Thank you Knight." Angel sobbed as she face buried in his shirt crying.

"I'm sorry Angel, Yumi." Knight sighed. _"Maybe I will ask Yumi out one day couldn't hurt." _He thought as he let them both go.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to leave before the cops arrive." Ulrich said as Odd and the other nodded. _"I think I will ask Angel out soon, Knight trusted me to watch over her maybe he would at least let me take her to lunch." _The brown haired teen thought as Knight went to pick up Angel.

"I can walk just fine Knight." Angel protested.

"You sure? You know I don't mind carrying you back." Knight stated with worry.

"You need to trust her more Knight." Angel said smiling said smiling at Knight as he still had his arm around her.

"Ok. Let's go." Odd stated keeping his distance.

AN: Well after a long time I finally got a new chapter for this fic done. As always read and review. Peace.


End file.
